Una borrachera de amigos
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Esto es un regalo para todos los Mexicanos por el día patrio, Contienen chistes de cultura popular. Espera que está pasando...Que hacen Gray y Lucy cantando canciones de los alacranes musicales...Y que hacen Natsu y Juvia buscándolos como locos por toda la ciudad...Así todo fue culpa de un malentendido que causo Happy En colaboración con Noriko Ishida.
1. Chapter 1 Por eso se arman los chismes

Esto es un regalo para todos los Mexicanos por el mes patrio...

Contienen chistes de cultura popular...

Pasen y Lean si se atreven xD

(Neko comienza la historia)

Noriko: Que no eres un gato -_-

Kaede: que si soy un gato neko, neko Nyaa

* * *

><p><em><strong>POR ESO SE ARMAN LOS CHISMES.<strong>_

Notas: cuando aparezcan unos párrafos *…..* con dos asteriscos es la intervención del narrador en la historia.

Bueno empecemos con está cosa de una vez, (abre un libro que tiene en sus manos) Ah fondo de bikini… a no esperen me equivoque de historia (ahora saca otro libro) a este si es ok está es la bella ciudad de Magnolia y entonces…. (Avienta el libreto al piso) que carajos hago aquí este no es mi anime.

*-Aye, fuiste contratado para ser el narrador de este fic- dijo un gato azul.

*-En serio (pone una sonrisa macabra) bueno eso significa dinero ok lo hare, no tendré que soportar a ese tsundere por un rato.

*-Aye, pero aquí tendrás a otros dos tsunderes- rio Happy- Pero ya comienza con la historia Babbit.

*Ok Happy, hola yo soy Babbit y seré el narrador de este loco fic, (Babbit personaje de Kodomo no omocha si no lo conocen búsquenlo xD) bueno empecemos.*

Como decía era una tarde en esta ciudad de Magnolia, donde se encuentra el gremio más destructivo y escandaloso de Fiore si me refiero a Fairy Tail, en uno de los callejones está un chico de cabello negro sentado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas en mitad de la lluvia….

*A ver (empieza a buscar en su libreta) ah su nombre es Gray Fullbuster, otro maldito chico tsundere creo que están de moda, torpe, exhibicionista, pervertido, tiene una acosadora personal, nada del otro mundo".

-Aye, Gray tiene el habitó de hacer llorar a las chicas- a completo Happy.*

… Bueno eso es todo, espera que hace ahí, una chica viene.

-Gray que haces ahí- dijo una chica de cabello rubio.

Gray levanto la mirada y miro con dificultad a la chica- Oh hola Lucy.

*Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, otra tsundere cosplayer (avienta de nuevo el libro al piso) que carajo les pasa a los escritores, es que están de moda los tsunderes ahhh, pensé que me libraría de ese chico tsundere ahora me tocan dos.

-Lectores Babbit se refiere a Akito Hayama el tsundere de su anime, Aye sr- dijo Happy-No te tortures a ti mismo Babbit sigue con la historia- dijo Happy.*

-Que haces en medio de la lluvia- dijo Lucy mirando al chico- Puaj apestas a alcohol

-Eso es porque- Gray se agacho- Solo vi algo que no debería.

-Viste algo que no deberías a que te refieres- dijo Lucy confundida.

-Bueno pues- Gray agarro otra botella y se la tomó- Vi a Juvia y Lyon…

-Si tú los vistes- dijo Lucy poniendo una cara picara-A ya veo estás celoso- dijo riendo Lucy.

Gray alzo la mirada y grito- Por supuesto que no, no se te sería raro ver a tu compañera besándose con un tipo de otro gremio.

(Lucy modo shock activado)-QUEEEEEEE, BE-BESANDOSE- grito Lucy saliendo del shock, Gray la miro y volvió a tomar de su botella, después del drama Lucy lo volvió a mirar.

-Gray acaso te dolió- dijo Lucy mirando a Fullbuster.-

-Ja dolerme porque debería dolerme- dijo Gray *(Maldito tsundere porque no admite que si está dolido)*.

-Claro cómo no, (con voz sarcástica) no te dolió por eso estas como un fanático del Cruz azul cuando no le puede ganar al América, bien sigue pareciendo un chico fuerte-dijo Lucy abriendo su paraguas- A ver si el alcohol te cura esa herida- y así salió de su vista.

Gray solo agacho la cabeza y dijo- Pero si yo ni le voy al Cruz azul…. Bueno que más da- pero de repente alguien llego y lo tapó con un paraguas-Lucy que…-

-Sí que eres patético, pero no te puedo dejar aquí mojándote como un perro, ven te llevare conmigo- diciendo esto Lucy levanto a Gray.

-Gracias…- Gray solo se desmayó y no supo más de sí.

(Bueno chicos empieza la cuenta regresiva, cuenten conmigo 9 Horas antes del desastre…)

Gray abrió lentamente los ojos estaba en la cama y se incorporó- Mi cabeza….. Espera- diciendo esto alzo la sabana- waaaaa donde está mi ropa espera- diciendo esto vio el cuarto y se dio cuenta que era- QUE CARAJOS HAGO EN EL CUARTO DE LUCY.

-Oh, Gray ya te despertaste- dijo Lucy entrando a la habitación mirando a Gray muy divertida.

-L-Lucy… - Gray trago en seco- Que fue lo que hicimos-Y diciendo esto Lucy tiro la cuchara y se puso de rodillas mordiendo un pañuelo (modo dramático activado).

-Que cruel eres Gray, después de todo lo que pasamos (empiezan a tocar los violines) Pensé que te harías responsable de tus actos, p-pero tú ni te acuerdas de lo que hiciste.-

-ES-ESPERA, acaso tú y yo….- Gray se asustó y empezó a gritar-Lucy lo siento no quería, bueno si y no…- Pero fue interrumpido pues Lucy le lanzo un libro haciendo que se callara.

-No hicimos nada, tarado- dijo Lucy seria y después rio- Aunque fue muy gracioso ya que no parabas de decir, (Imitando la voz de Gray) Juvia porque Juvia te besas con Lyon Juvia jajajaja-

Gray se puso súper rojo más rojo que el cabello de Erza y grito- YO NO DIJE ESO-.

-Jajajaja como digas- dijo Lucy aun riendo.

-¿Y mi ropa?- dijo Gray aun sonrojado.

-La lave, ya que hiciste un batidillo a la mitad del camino- dijo Lucy acercando un plato con sopa- Ahora debes recuperarte, tienes una terrible resaca-

-Gracias Lucy- diciendo esto Gray intento pararse pero no pudo- Demonios estoy muy deshidratado.

-A ver te ayudo- Lucy se acercó a Fullbuster pero cuando lo trato de levantar se resbalo-Waaa- Lucy quedo encima de Gray, sus piernas quedaron abiertas en una pierna de él, sus manos apoyadas en el pecho denudo de Gray, Gray por otro lado para que ella no se lastimara la tomó de la cintura.

*Ara, Ara, miren que casualidad no, jejeje*

Y así quedando en una comprometedora situación, en eso alguien entro por su ventana.

-Lu-CYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-Happy había entrado al cuarto de Lucy y se quedó estático al ver a los dos magos en aquella posición, estos solo se le quedaron viendo "Gray desnudo, Lucy encima de él eso significa…" diciendo esto Happy salió gritando- Waaaaa Lucy quiere violar a Gray-

-Que yo que…- Lucy miro y se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba con el mago (Jajaja se perfectamente que ella también lo disfruto digo quien no lo haría) y con la cara súper sonrojada se separó de golpe de él- Waaaa que haces sin ropa- y así empezó a lanzarle lo que pudo.

-Oye tú fuiste la que me desnudo- dijo Gray tratando de esquivar lo que lanzaba la maga celestial.

-No te acerques, PONTE ROPAAAAA- Grito Lucy.

*Y entonces estos son Lucy y Gray, jajajaja así que siempre quedan así de juntitos eh (poniendo una cara de risa)

-Olvida eso Babbit Lucy trataba de violar a Gray-decía Happy con sus ojos en remolino- debo avisar a los demás- dijo Happy saliendo rumbo al gremio.

-No Happy no creo que ese fuera el caso, ara se fue, bueno que es lo que le espera a esta terrible confusión bien continuemos….*

(6 horas antes del desastre.)

Gray y Lucy se apresuraron para llegar al gremio ya que no podían dejar que el gato azul contara aquella penosa situación.

-Rápido Gray me importa un carajo que te sientas como un fanático de Jenny Ribera después de su accidente- dijo la rubia ante un desesperado Gray que intentaba correr tras de ella.

-Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo- le replico agarrándose el estómago por el asco.

Ambos magos llegaron preocupados al gremio entonces al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la mirada picarona de todos sus compañeros que ahí se encontraban. Gray y Lucy se sentaron tratando de disimular y ahí empezó la confusión.

-Si Gray eso es lo que hace un hombre- dijo Elfman acercándose al Fullbuster.

-Bien hecho Gray no cabe duda que ya eres todo un hombrecito- dijeron Macao y Wacaba soltando una pequeñas lagrimas más de burla que de felicidad.

-DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAN HABLANDO- grito el peli negro con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Lucy solo veía con burla a su amigo sin imaginarse de lo que realmente estaban hablando hasta que una albina se acercó a ella con una expresión de burla.

-Ara Lucy yo siempre pensé que te quedarías con Natsu, pero Gray también es un buen partido te felicito- dijo Mira observando a una desconcertada Lucy –Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ya pasaron la noche juntos-

3… 2… 1… -Queeeeeeeeeee- Grito la rubia callando a lo que sus amigos se referían. –MIRA A QUE TE REFIERES-

-Ara pues Happy nos dijo pues… (Mira agarro dos manzanas y empezó con su explicación) Pues tu… Gray DESNUDOS en tu habitación- dijo restregando las dos manzanas como si se estuvieran besando.

Lucy y Gray gritaron al unísono –HHHHAAAAPPPYYY VEN ACA- en ese mismo momento un peli rosa se adentraba al gremio muy contento mientras Lucy se disponía a ahorcar a Happy hasta la muerte cuando vio a Natsu en la puerta del gremio y Happy se dirigió hacia a él soltándose del agarre de la rubia enfurecida.

-Natsuuuuu… Lucy me quiere matar solo porque dije la verdad- dijo Happy llorando a los pies del Dragón Slayer. Natsu lo miro algo confuso y lo alzo.

-A que te refieres Happy- pregunto inocentemente.

En eso Gray y Lucy gritaron tratando de quitar a Happy de las manos del peli rosa –NO LO ESCUCHES ES MENTIRA-

Pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde Happy se acercó a la oreja de Natsu y le murmuro algo que ocasiono que el dragón Slayer…

*Bueno chicos esta escena es tan sádica que tendremos que censurarla, nos adelantaremos unos minutos después de que Natsu explotara como un volcán en erupción n.n*

-Lucy… acaso tú y Gray están saliendo- dijo muy molesto el chico recuperándose de la escena.

-No espera Natsu… déjame explicarte- suplico la rubia entonces vio como el dragón Slayer salía del gremio sin querer escucharla.

-Happy todo esto es un malentendido tuyo no es cierto…- dijo Lucy saliendo detrás del dragón Slayer.

Todos los del gremio soltaron un suspiro pues ya comprendían todo, sin embargo todos se voltearon temerosos ante una peli azul que solo había escuchado la parte de "DESNUDOS" desde el segundo piso.

Gray salió detrás de los magos y Juvia salió detrás de él, mientras tanto Lucy logro alcanzar al Dragneel en un callejón cercas del gremio.

-Espera Natsu déjame explicarte-dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo.

-No te quiero escuchar, además no es algo que me importe no es cierto- dijo Natsu demasiado serio zafándose del agarre de la rubia.

-Te digo que es un malentendido de Happy-dijo suplicante sin que el chico se volteara, entonces se desesperó y le dio una patada (Ya se imaginaran donde…. No sean pervertidos obvio no en esa parte xD) ocasionando que el chico callera de rodillas.

-Que te pas…- Pero Natsu no dijo nada pues la chica estaba envuelta en ese aura, característico de Erza cuando estaba enojada.

-Tú maldito idiota, pues no me importa lo que piensas- dijo súper enojada Lucy donde se la vuelta y corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Natsu se quedó viendo como tonto (Huy ni es típico de él) y susurro- Acaso será cierto.

Por otro lado una chica de cabello azul alcanzo a Gray que disponía a alcanzar a sus dos amigos.

-Gray-sama explíquele a Juvia que fue lo de hace rato- dijo la chica con una mirada típica de la niña del exorcista.

-Ah eres tú-dijo Gray fingiendo no darle importancia, lo que dejo desconcertada a la chica.

-Gray-sama espere-volvió a decirle pero paró en seco cuando el giro su cuello sádicamente y la miro con frialdad.

*Muy bien ahora Gray entra a modo celos extremos que ni es típico de los tsunderes no creen*

-Como te atreves a reclamarme, después de que te vi con Lyon-callo un momento y continuo- Ja que me jurabas amor eterno.

-No espere Gray-sama….-ella no pudo continuar pues él empezó a caminar dejándola sola.

Juvia solo atino a dejar escapar un hilito de lágrimas de sus ojos-No es lo que usted cree Gray-sama- era muy tarde el chico ya se había ido.

(4 horas antes del desastre)

Gray se dirigió a la cantina del pueblo y se sentó en la barra y cuando volteo vi a cierta chica rubia que tomaba una copa en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Y tú que haces aquí- pregunto el Fullbuster, la chica volteo a verlo con una expresión decaída y le contesto.

-Me pelee con Natsu… por el malentendido y tú que haces aquí- dijo Lucy mirando a Gray quien se sentó con ella y dijo- me pelee con Juvia… igual por el mal entendido (Mentiroso).

-A ya veo- le contesto la rubia ambos soltaron un suspiro.

*Y eh aquí a nuestros dos patéticos magos con el corazón roto

-Oye y tú quién eres- grito el pelinegro-

Me llamo Babbit y soy el narrador.*

-Babbit-dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor.

-Ah estoy harto- grito Gray tomando la bebida de Lucy.

-Oye pero que….

-Lucy se mi compañera de copas-le dijo Gray a Lucy mirándola decisivamente.-Que- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Los dos estamos casi en la misma situación así que…- Gray fue interrumpido por Lucy.

-Ah tienes razón, nada es mejor que el alcohol para ayudarte.

-Cierto entonces, cantinero otra botella de tequila (cabrito para ser exacto)- se sirvió una copa y luego le sirvió una a Lucy-Entonces hasta el fondo- dijo Gray y ambos se lo tomaron de un jalón.

-Bien entonces vamos a seguir sírveme más Gray-dijo Lucy extendiéndole su copa-Bien-dijo Gray sirviéndole más.

*Y eh aquí mis queridos lectores lo mejor que debes hacer cuando te rompen el corazón, es obviamente no tomar y contárselo a quien más confianza le tengas, ah y comprarle un litro de helado porque ni creas que te escuchara gratis y a estos dos le sucederá algo muy malo por emborracharse jejejeje*

-CALLATE BABBIT- gritaron los dos magos- CANTINERO OTRA BOTELLA- dijeron los dos magos un poco borrachos.

*Ara, Ara así que no saben lo que les pasara Babbit les informar*

(2 Horas antes del desastre)

-Lucy ipp si ella me dijo que me quería porque se besa con Lyon-dijo Gray ya un poquito borracho.

-Pero si él no me dejo explicarle ipp- dijo Lucy tomándose otro tequila- Y a parte yo lo quiero tanto.

-De ipp que carajos estás hablando- dijo Gray tratando de visualizar a una borracha Lucy.

-No tengo idea ipp, sírveme otra-dijo Lucy estirando su copa.

* * *

><p>Bien el siguiente capitulo es :<p>

El alcohol es mi amigo.

Quieren saber en que terminaran este par de tarados lean el otro episodio se moriran de risa

contenido musica mexicana...

estas son las que sonaran en el proximo capitulo enumeradas

Canciones/Cantantes...

1: Alacranes Musicales: Por tu amor.

2: Todos me miran: Gloria trevi.

3: Estos celos: Vicente Ferneández.

4:La que se fue: Pedro Infante.

5: No te pertenece: klazikeros.

6: Lluvia: Eddie Santiago.

7: Titanic: Celime dion.

8: El aventurero: pedro fernandez.

9: ya nunca más: luis miguel


	2. Chapter 2 El alcohol es mi amigo

Gray y Lucy nunca olvidaran está semana, oh esperen si lo harán porla mega borrachera que les va a dar, pero que fue lo que hicieron esa semana

jajaja Babbit se los contara todo...

Bien empiezan las canciones mexicanas ajua...

* * *

><p>*Muy bien chicos, si algunos de ustedes hicieron un calendario en la escuela, eso les ayudara a seguir a este par de idiotas durante los 5 días que durara está aburrida historia el único dato que les daré es que hoy es Domingo suerte y contemos 3…2…..1…..*<p>

(0 horas para el desastre boom) Domingo 11:00 pm.

Gray y Lucy se encuentran en una cantina abrazados sobre una mesa.

_Gray y Lucy: POR TU AMOR EH SUFRIDO TANTO, IPP, Y AHORA QUE NO ESTAS AQUÍ ESTO AMOR NO HA TERMINADO AUN YO PIENSO EN TI (1)- _Estaban cantando los dos magos hasta que la maga celestial perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo sin que su compañero se da cuenta.

Gray_: POR TU AMOR YO IRE VAGANDO TRAS MI SOLEDAD-_cantaba con una botella como micrófono- Juvia tú me dijiste que me amabas-termino de decir el mago cayendo inconsciente.

*Bueno chicos suele pasar que cuando estas borracho, juegas con el espacio tiempo así que nos brincaremos al martes, como paso la verdad no estoy seguro*

Martes 9:00 am

Gray comienza abrir los ojos despacio y visualizo a su compañera de copas sentada sobre la barra suplicándole al cantinero otra botella.

-Que pasa Lucy- dijo Gray acercándose a la rubia.

-A Gray por fin despertaste lo ipp que ocurre es que ya no tenemos dinero, y para curarnos la cruda tenemos que seguir borrachos- dijo Lucy completamente borracha.

-Que como pudo pasar eso, necesitamos conseguir dinero a toda costa- y con esto la chica rubia tomo el micrófono de uno de los chicos de ahí y se subió al escenario.

Lucy: Muy bien señoras y señores no soy ratera ni delincuente solo pido su cooperación para estos dos pobres jóvenes dolidos que quieren evitarse la cruda- tomo aire y con esto empezó a cantar_- Y TODOS ME MIRAN ME MIRAN, PORQUE SE QUE SOY LINDA, PORQUE TODOS ME ADMIRAN Y TODOS ME MIRAAAAAAAANNNN…..(2)_

Mientras tanto Gray pasó a todos los asientos del bar con un vaso donde pidió muy gentilmente la cooperación de todos.

Martes 4:00 pm

*Ahora, este par de estúpidos continúan en la cantina con su octava botella del día, aunque en estos tres días ya suman 27, y yo que creí que Cana bebía demasiado*

LUCY: Otra botella cantinero

GRAY: Aye, otra botella

El cantinero se acercó dejando temerosamente la botella enfrente de la chica, en eso Lucy se giró a ver a Gray y grito.

Lucy: Gray ahora échate una rola de Fernández ipp.

Gray levantándose del suelo algo aturdido le dijo confundido- De quien de Jellal ipp.

-No seas baboso ipp del otro Fernández- Lucy le aventó la charola.

-A ya se a qué te refieres- y con esto Gray se subió al escenario y empezó con la canción.

_Gray: TE MIRE ESTABAS TAN BONITA IPP TAN SENSUAL, AL RAS DEL ESCOTE TU LUNAR…. IPP(3)_

LUCY: si ah eso me refería ipp- dijo ahora dándole un sorbo a la botella y escupiendo en el acto- Puajj oigan- se levantó furiosa- Este tequila no es cabrito- miro atentamente la botella y replico- Queee aquí dice José cuervo.

Cantinero: Disculpe señorita ustedes se acabaron todo el cabrito que había en el almacén- dijo temeroso.

Lucy: Me vale quiero mi cabrito, sé que es tequila pero….. yo quiero mi cabrito- empezó a ser pucheros la rubia.

Miércoles 1:00 am

Gray está sobre la mesa semidesnudo completamente dormido ya no había nadie en el bar y Lucy en una esquina se encontraba sollozando.

_Lucy: waaaaaa (sniff) ipp- dio un sorbo a su tequila- ESTOY EN EL RINCON DE UNA CANTINA waaaaaa ipp OYENDO UNA CANCIÓN QUE YO PEDÍ IPP, ME ESTÁN SIRVIENDO AHORITA MI TEQUILA IPP, PERO…. PERO NO FUE LA QUE YOOOOO PEDÍIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAA IPP (sniff)- dijo tomando otra vez a su tequila.(4)_

Gray se levantó y le contesto- Ah sigues molesta por eso ipp-

-Y tú porque no estás bebiendo- dijo Lucy tratando de no cerrar los ojos.

-Nel es que se me antojo ipp…. Una NewMix- dijo Gray soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas, Lucy solo se empezó a reír.

-Ja jajajaja sí que eres bruto- diciendo esto cayó inconsciente al suelo.

*Muy bien si van siguiendo su calendario verán que nos perdimos el lunes, y ya es Jueves pero porque, es la magia del cine*

Jueves 4:00 pm

Gray y Lucy están en el centro de la cantina, todos les están aplaudiendo mientras ellos bailan una típica cumbia de fiesta y claro nos referimos…

_LUCY GRAY CANTANDO MIENTRAS BAILAN: ELLA NO ES PARA TI DRAVA LOVE LOVE LOVE, ELLA QUIERE UN AMOR QUE LE ELEVE LO MÁS ALTO…(5)_

*Y así nuestros dos patéticos tsunderes ya llevaban 4 días de estar haciendo el ridículo Waaa que no saben lo que es el orgullo*

Jueves 11:30 pm

Gray abrió los ojos lentamente después de varias horas de inconsciencia, y viéndolo de rodillas estaba Lucy con una botella nueva de tequila.

-Gray ipp estás bien- pregunto una borracha Lucy- Y ase te olvido lo que paso ipp con Juvia ipp.

Gray se quedó mirando al vacío y susurro- Juvia…. Juvia- se paró de golpe y se quedó viendo a Lucy.

_Gray: LLUVIA IPP, TUS MANOS FRIAS COMO LA LLUVIA, LLUVIA QUE POCO A POCO FUERON ENFRIANDO IPP.(6)_

_Lucy: LLUVIA IPP, TUS BESOS FRIOS COMO LA JUVIA IPP._

Empezaron a cantar los dos magos abrazándose..

*Y como ya me harte de narrar todo lo que estaban haciendo este par de tarados, brinquémonos al viernes en la tarde, y sepan esto chicos no jueguen con el espacio tiempo a menos que sean yo o Yuko-sama (Yuko personaje de Tsuabasa reservoir chronicle mejor conocida como las brujas de las dimensiones, y si no han visto este anime, ni lo vean a menos que quieran arriesgar sus recuerdos de niñez y vivir traumados por siempre) bueno y ustedes se preguntaran que paso con los demás personajes bueno regresemos un poco a Fairy Tail*

Viernes 5:00pm (Esta vez es Fairy Tail fiu ya no estamos en ninguna cantina)

-Oigan alguno de ustedes sabe algo de Gray y Lucy, me parece que no los eh visto en muchos días- dijo Mira preocupada.

-Después de que me di cuenta de su traición tal vez se fueron a las Bahamas o algo así- dijo Natsu furioso.

-Natsu aún no extiendes que eso fue una confusión de Happy- dijo Mira con una gotita de sudor.

-WAAAA Pues yo estaba preocupada por Gray-sama- dijo Juvia casi inundando el gremio con su llanto.

En eso Cana se acercó y dijo- Pues yo los vi el lunes en una cantina.

-Y que estaban haciendo en una cantina, no es que me interese ni nada per….. que carajos hacían en una cantina- dijo alterado el Dragneel.

Cana por otro lado pensó que podía hacer su buena obra del día, jodiendo a Natsu puso una sonrisa diabólica y dijo- Pues los vi borrachos y cantando canciones de amor.

Natsu la miro molesto y pregunto- A que te refieres con canciones de amor.

Cana se quedó pasmada y en su cabeza recopilaba fuertemente "Piensa en algo estúpida, piensa piensa…." Decía Cana a sí misma en su cabeza y dijo nerviosa- Pues canciones románticas de amor como, como, como TITANIC que más romántico puede a ver.

"TITANIC, TITANIC TITANIC…" resonaba en la cabeza del mago de fuego, mientras una descabellada imagen llegaba a su cabeza.

(Mente retorcida de Natsu)

*Ahora chicos supongo que recuerdan la escena del Titanic donde el guapísimo Jack tiene a Rose, a la maldita de Rose, tomada de la cintura en la punta del barco con los brazos en cruz y si no la han visto una de dos, o son alienígenas o gatos, a pues una imagen similar fue el que tuvo el Dragneel en ese momento solo que protagonizada por Gray quien tomaba a Lucy de la cintura.

"Música de fondo"

_Gray y Lucy en la punta del barco suena la canción: YOU'RE HERE THERE'S NOTHING I FEER AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO ON… (Y para quien no lo sepa es la canción del Titanic.) (7)_

Natsu al ver está retorcida imagen de su cabeza salió corriendo del gremio y para esto Juvia tenía una escena algo similar en su cabeza

-T-I-T-A-N-I-C – resonó mientras la misma escena rondaba su cabeza con ella como protagonista y detrás de ella Gray

Gray y Juvia en la punta del barco suena la canción de fondo: _YOU'RE HERE THERE'S NOTHING I FEER AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO ON_…. Un momento está escena es con Lucy- y dicho esto Gray aventó a Juvia por la borda.

La peli azul salió corriendo atrás del Dragneel gritando- Juvia no permitirá que la rival de amor se quede con Gray-sama.

Adentro del gremio Cana se reía descaradamente mientras era observada por un confundido Bachuus.

-Yo no lo recuerdo así- dijo el mago teniendo el recuerdo

(Flash back de Bachuus)

Lunes 10:00pm

-Vamos Lucy y Gray ustedes pueden- animaba borracha Cana a los dos magos, Bachuus solo observaba como los dos magos hacían el ridículo.

LUCY: YO SOY EL AVENTURERO IPP, EL MUNDO ME IMPORTA POCO, CUANDO UNA MUJER ME GUSTA, ME GUSTA A PESAR DE TODO IPP….. (8)

GRAY: ME GUSTAN IPP….. LAS ALTAS Y LAS CHAPARRITAS, FLACAS LAS GORDAS, LAS CHIQUITITAS SOLTERAS Y VIUDAS, Y DIVORCIADITAS ME ENCANTAN LAS CHATAS DE CARA BONITA IPP ….. Y COMO DICEN MUCHACHOS….

Se oyó un grito en toda la cantina YO SOY EL AVENTURERO SEÑORES…

En eso Lucy se bajó del escenario y comió un dulce que rápidamente lo escupió- Puaj de mantequilla ipp, yo quería de Guarana del Brasil- dijo soltando en llanto.

-BIEN HECHO SE NOTA QUE HAN CRECIDO- GRITO CANA LORANDO BORRACHA.

(Fin del Flash Back)

*Bueno eso paso en el gremio, pero regresando a nuestros patéticos protagonistas, por fin habían salido de la cantina y caminaban con rumbo a la ciudad, Gray sostenía a Lucy quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie pero claro no soltaba la botella…

GRAY: YA NUNCA MÁS IPP, YA NUNCA MÁS IPP, SERE FELIZ SI NO ME AYUDA DIOS …. VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIR WAAAAAA- canto Gray a lo que la rubia le pego y dijo.(9)

-Que acaso te creíste Luis Miguel- pero entonces el peso de Lucy le gano a Gray los dos se fueron colina abajo y cayeron al rio.

Gray y Lucy se estremecieron por lo fría que estaba el agua pero eso no les bajo la borrachera (imagínense que borrachos deben estar) Gray miro al cielo y dijo- Ahora quien podrá ayudarnos.

Lucy le lanzo una piedra y le dijo- Ni modo que el Chapulín colorado, anda cárgame- dijo Lucy estirando las manos, Gray se rindió y cargo a Lucy de caballito.

Ella se quitó el látigo del cinturón y empezó a pegarle- Arre ajua- empezó a decir la maga celestial.

A lo lejos por la orilla del rio Natsu se dirigía directamente a ellos, se quedó estático al ver a Gray cargando a Lucy y los dos estaban mojados.

-Que carajos han estado haciendo- grito molesto el Dragneel.

Gray: Mira Lucy es Natsu ipp

Lucy: Quien ipp

Gray: Natsu ipp

Lucy: ah, mi Natsu o tú Natsu

Gray: Pero solo hay un Natsu, si no habría dos Natsu ipp

Lucy: Ah…. Mira Gray es Natsu – dijo animada la Heartfilia observando a Dragneel.

-SSSHHHH Cállate tonta se va enterar- dijo Gray tratando de que Lucy guardara silencio.

-Enterarse de que… ah de que me gusta ipp- dijo Lucy a lo que Natsu se quedó estático (ahora imagínenselo con su cara de tonto de "no entiendo nada")

-Ya le dijiste tonta- dijo Gray poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

-Que ah vaya, no es cierto Natsu- rio la rubia y entonces abrazo a Gray de la cabeza y le susurro.

-Gray vamos a tú casa a ponernos calientitos, en tú cama.

-Eh, así ya te entendí también ya no aguanto vamos- dijo Gray agarrando más fuerte a la chica lo que enfureció a Natsu y de una patada saco al Fullbuster de escena mandándolo al rio, Lucy que estaba demasiado borracha ni se dio cuenta en que momento su caballo había cambiado a ser Dragneel.

Lucy estaba completamente dormida y Natsu la llevo a su casa, cuando entraron Lucy mágicamente abrió los ojos aun borracha.

-Vaya ipp está es mi casa…- dijo Lucy alegremente.

-Ahora me podrías explicar que ibas a ser en la casa de Gray- dijo Natsu molesto sentándose en el sillón.

-Bueno como te explico ipp- dijo la maga tratando de no cerrar los ojos- Mira cuando una jirafa hembra le gusta una jirafa macho are….. no espera esa no es la explicación correcta.

-De que carajos estás hablando- grito Dragneel a lo que Lucy dijo- No tengo ni idea.

Natsu la miro y muy nervioso pregunto- O-Oye lo de hace rato que fue eso de que me gusta Natsu….. (dijo imitando la voz de nenita de Lucy)

Lucy lo observo confundida y dijo- ´Pero eso tú ya lo sabias…. Te lo dije hace rato no ipp DE QUE ME GUSTA NATSU, DE QUE LO QUIERO, LO AMO Y LO ADORO-dijo esto último gritando.

Natsu solo sintió como los colores subían a su cara y vio a una Lucy borracha intentando meterse torpemente entre sus cobijas entonces Lucy lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y alzo las cobijas- Ven aquí te enseñare unos trucos- dijo muy picara la rubia.

Natsu solo se sonrojo más y le grito- No me tientes- pero en eso Lucy se quedó completamente dormida.

*Y hasta aquí acaba la escena "romántica" supongo, por otro lado el mago de hielo aún tiene algo pendiente*

Juvia caminaba pesadamente ya que perdió a Natsu en algún punto del camino, seguía su trayectoria zombi en busca de Gray-sama cuando un objeto no identificado llamo su atención siendo arrastrado por el rio.

_Gray: POR QUE ESTOY SOLITO IPP NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ A MI LADOOOO IPP._

Juvia vio a Gray que cantaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente sin la más mínima preocupación.

-Ah Gray-sama- Grito la peli azul antes de bajar y ayudarlo a salir del agua. –Gray-sama se encuentra bien-

Gray miro a la chica y añadió a la chica –QUE que si estoy bien, ipp por favor nunca he estado mejor jajajaja- pero antes de decir otra cosa se desmayó por lo que Juvia tuvo que cargarlo para llevarlo a su casa.

En el camino Juvia comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado con Lyon y que aparentemente fue el detonante para que el par de imbéciles acabaran una semana perdidos.

-Gray-sama Juvia no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle lo que paso con Lyon-sama le juro que todo fue un malentendido- continuo la peli azul- el solo me beso porque dijo que ya no intervendría entre Juvia y Gray-sama por eso, solo quería un último recuerdo… -Juvia se cayó pues sintió el peso del mago que comenzó a abrazarla, y ocasiono que se pusiera toda roja.

-Ah porque me recuerdas al estúpido de Lyon ipp, ya te dije que si me dolió ver eso ipp, pero aun así aún sigo queriendo a Juvia- dijo Gray borracho y obviamente pensando que era Lucy con la que estaba hablando, sin embargo esto ocasiono que Juvia lo tirara por la emoción teniendo fantasías acerca de casarse y tener treinta hijos, por otro lado el mago de hielo se desmayo

*bueno y esto fue lo que paso con estos dos patéticos magos y por fin pasamos al final de este loco Fic… POR FIN*

Lucy se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, era la cruda obviamente y grito al ver a Natsu cómodamente dormido en su sillón.

-NATSUUU que carajos haces aquí- grito la maga ocasionando que el mago se despertara aturdido y cayó al suelo mirándola sonrojado.

-Bueno te traje anoche después de la borrachera que te pusiste con el exhibicionista- Natsu se acercó a ella y la miro a los ojos ocasionando que Lucy se sonrojara

-Ahora si dime que fue eso de anoche-

-Anoche… anoche- la maga no tenía idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ni el resto de esa semana entonces le grito a Natsu –NATSU QUE DIA ES HOY-

-No me cambies el tema- grito Dragneel a lo que Lucy grito todavía más duro.

-DIME QUE DIA ES HOY-

-Ah no se… amm es Sábado- dijo despreocupado entonces Lucy cambio su expresión a una en blanco.

-Pero como puede ser Sábado… Gray y yo nos perdimos el Domingo- Lucy se agarró la cabeza confundida- Espera que hicimos estos días- dijo cayendo al suelo llorando, como era obvio su reputación ya había terminado.

Natsu se acercó a ella y dijo molesto- Acaso tú y el hielo hicieron algo indebido-

Lucy solo susurro –No tengo la más mínima idea-

Entonces Lucy se vistió y salió corriendo de su casa casi en cuestión de segundos (tiempo record) directo al gremio y Natsu corrió detrás de ella.

Ya en el gremio Gray estaba en una de las mesas tomando café, y Lucy se sentó a un lado de él y le grito.

-Gray que carajo hicimos estos 5 días-

- No grites me duele la cabeza como si un tráiler me hubiera pasado por encima- dijo desanimado el Fullbuster- No tengo ni idea, pero algo me dice que no hicimos nada malo-

Lucy solo soltó un suspiro y vio asustada algo que se encontraba a lado de Gray y que no había visto hasta el momento,

-Gray que carajos hace Juvia pegada a tu brazo- dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor.

Gray empezó a sacudir su brazo moviendo como un trapo a la peli azul sin conseguir respuesta.

-No sé desde que amaneció no me ha querido soltar- entonces Gray miro a un lado de Lucy y añadió –Y Natsu porque esta tan pegado a ti, digo más de lo normal-

Lucy miro a Natsu y agrego –No lo sé desde la mañana tampoco se ha despegado de mi- dijo Lucy observando a Natsu quien no la dejaba de ver.

-Waaa Gray-sama Juvia lo ama, después de aquella hermosa confesión de amor, Juvia jamás se separara de usted- dijo Juvia con dos corazones en sus ojos, Gray escupió el café y grito.

-De que confesión hablas.

-Que, nya Gray-sama Juvia se sonrojara más, anoche mientras Juvia lo llevaba a su casa, usted dijo que la quería- dijo Juvia abrazando aún más a Gray.

-Que yo que- dijo Gray muy sonrojado, Lucy empezó a burlarse en eso Natsu dijo.

-No te rías, ya que tú anoche me dijiste que me amabas, me querías, me adorabas Lucy- dijo Natsu sonrojado y sonriendo.

Lucy casi se ahogaba entonces se puso súper roja y miro a Gray confundida y este igual la miro.

-G-G-Gray tú anoche no me llevaste a mi casa, y te quedaste ahí cuando yo….- dijo la rubia confundida.

-Y tú Lucy no fuiste la que me llevaste a mi casa y sacaste del rió anoche…- dijo Gray volteando a ver a Juvia y ah Lucy.

3…2…..1 –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- Gritaron al unísono los dos magos.

-No puede ser Gray que hicimos- empezó a gritar la rubia.

-Lucy yo que hice- dijo Gray agarrando su cabeza, Juvia lo miro y dijo- Ah no se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia siempre lo amará ahora planeemos nuestra vida juntos- dijo Juvia acercándose a la cara de Fullbuster.

-Que carajos dices- dijo Gray súper sonrojado.

Natsu agarro la cara de Lucy y le dijo sonriendo- Bueno no me importa si te me confesaste borracha aun así yo también te amo…- y diciendo esto Natsu le dio un rápido beso en los labios Lucy se puso como tomate y grito- Natsu…. Que haces….

-Oigan ustedes dos- dijo un señor entrando al gremio- El exhibicionista y la cosplayer- se acercó a Gray y Lucy quienes estaban súper sonrojados- Ahora deberán pagarme por los daños ocasionados a mi cantina por su culpa tuve que abrir toda la semana.

-Que dices- dijo Lucy parándose de su lugar.

-Oye amigo acaso nosotros…- dijo Gray parándose a lado de Lucy.

-Que acaso no lo recuerdan… claro como lo van a recordar se la pasaron bebiendo toda la semana- y diciendo esto el cantinero saco unas fotos- Miren esto lo saque como evidencia.

Lucy y Gray agarraron de inmediato las fotos y gritaron- NO PUEDE SER….. NOSOTROS HICIMOS TODO ESTO…

-Lucy te amo…- dijo sonriendo Natsu observando a la pálida rubia.

-Gray-sama Juvia siempre lo va amar- dijo la peli azul con corazones alrededor de ella.

Gray y Lucy solo cayeron de rodillas llorando.

*Bien por fin llegamos al final de este extraño fic, bueno chicos ahora ya saben los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad

-Y los gatos azules aye- dijo Happy.

Y ahora comprenden qué pasa cuando te emborrachas y pierdes toda una semana haciendo estupideces, pero después de todo, estos dos tarados tsunderes se ´pudieron confesar no fue tan romántico pero qué más da Ahí tienen su Nalu y se Gruvia

-Aye, aunque todo esto yo lo provoque aunque no me arrepiento- agrego el excede.

-CALLENSE USTEDES DOS- gritaron Lucy y Gray.

-Ara, ara ahora yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo Mira poniendo su típica sonrisa.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Kaede: Jajaja que les dije fue Nalu<p>

Noriko: que dices fue Gruvia...

Bueno fue de los dos y que les parecio mina espero que les haya gustado ya que Noriko y Kaede se esmeraron en hacer este Two-short especial para este mes...

Bueno y ahora esperamos sus reviews ya que este fic va directo a un concurso y nosotras esperamos ganarlo por eso necesitamos su ayuda y que nos comenten ;)

Esperamos sus comentarios...

Kaede les envia un abrazo y un beso

Noriko: bueno mis amados mortales nos veremos en otra ocasion...

Canciones/Cantantes...

1: Alacranes Musicales: Por tu amor.

2: Todos me miran: Gloria trevi.

3: Estos celos: Vicente Ferneández.

4:La que se fue: Pedro Infante.

5: No te pertenece: klazikeros.

6: Lluvia: Eddie Santiago.

7: Titanic: Celime dion.

8: El aventurero: pedro fernandez.

9: ya nunca más: luis miguel


End file.
